halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M247H2 Heavy Machine Gun
| manufacturer=Misriah Armories | model= | type=Heavy Machine Gun | cost= | size=Length:1200 mm Barrel: 630mm | damage per hit= | magazine=200, 500, 700, or 1000 round ammo belt | maxammo= | fire=*fully automatic | ammotype=12.7x99mm (.50 caliber) | operation= | rate of fire=750-800 rounds a minute | accuracy=1900 metres | range=7600 metres | era=Necros War | counterpart=Plasma Cannon (USR), Light Rotary Pulse Cannon (Necros) | counterwep= | affiliation=UNSC }} The is a UNSC weapon. Description M247H2 is a .50 calibre belt fed machine gun that is used by heavy weapon teams to provide suppressing fire for infantry units. The weapon requires a team of two men to carry and operate and uses an adjustable tripod to give it a stable firing position. The M247H2 Is fitted with two spade grips, with independent triggers. Next to the trigger is the on-board control software for the cooling systems and fir control systems, allowing the gunner to electronically adjust the rate of fire and firing mode. It is made from light but resilient polymers with heat-resistant metal alloy components, computer-driven thermal transfer system and a ultramodern on board stabiliser. This means it neither overheats, nor does the barrel require changing for up to seven years and it is accurate even at full automatic fire. The bolt is driven by a small electric motor, with its main fire control unit positioned near the grips. The bolt derives power from a on board rechargeable battery which in turn gains power back from the force gained from recoil generated by munitions. The weapon is belt fed from a attached tin mounted on a removable scoop, with attached tin come in 200 rounds (or variable detached tins of 500, 700 and 1000 rounds) on a nitrocellulose chain with flexible metal links. The weapon is lighter than the AIE and much more adaptable, requiring less space and being much easier to deploy. The weapon features a receiver mounted Misriah Rail. When fired, the bolt travels down the receiver rather than backwards to absorb recoil and direct it away from the shooter. It has fully adjustable and removable day/night iron sights. The weapon has the option to mount a gun shield, which are usually requisitioned for defensive deployments or stationary units. The cooling system is made up of three Doppler Shift cooling banks, controlled by a central computer unit. These capture heat coming from the barrel and bolt and cool it via the doppler shift, allowing the gun to stay cool, even under constant operation. There is a cooling bank on each side of the barrel and one on the breech. The Doppler Cooling banks are made up of an array of tiny LASERs that are arranged in opposite directions. As excited atoms and molecules enter the cooling bank, they gain photons from the laser they are moving away from, via the doppler effect. These atoms then slow to a crawl, due to the cancelling effects of the gained photons and are subsequently chilled. As the barrel continues to heat up, due to thermodynamics, the heat will move from a place of high temperature to a place of low temperature, constantly cooling the weapon until equilibrium is made. As the weapon cools down, the opposite becomes true, with the molecules within the bank moving to warm up the weapon as it drifts below equilibrium. The banks are powered by the anti-recoil systems, by thermal absorbing energy circuits and in the case of extreme colds, an external battery pack, about the size of a chatter pad. These cooling systems are controlled by a central CPU, which observes the warmest or coldest elements of the weapon and attempts to regulate this. Variations The M247H2V is the vehicle mounted version. It is mounted on It is fired via electronic signals. This allows them to be mounted as remote operated turrets. The M247H2B is a heavily modified variant for use by Wolf exoskeletons. Commonly referred to as the 'fifty rifle', it uses a detachable thirty round box feed, or larger fifty round detachable box, with a heavily modified trigger big enough for use by a Wolf and features a reinforced stock. It has a centreline scope with wireless computer link and four times variable zoom, with thermal enhanced nightvision capabilities. The gun is used as the standard assault rifle of Wolf units, giving them excessive amounts of fire power. UNSC Remarks Category:UNSC Weapons